hinatas feelings,narutos heart and the strange you
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: an old friend returned from 5-years away and he is on a n mission to make young love bloom and Naruto and friends are his prime targets,expect tons of random and crazy stuff. NaruXHina and more couples.


Chapter:0 - its good to be back Jubeis return!

(please note that this story saga centers on an oc i thought up 2years ago hes a pervy romantic named yagyu jubei an 18 year old jonin who left konoha 5 years ago with his squad to be ambassadors to a far away country but now hes back and ready to make konoha the most romantic ninja village around he will do whatever it takes to get himself and his friends laid but deep down hes a good kind hearted guy and a strong fighter well without further ado Naruto Shippuden the saga of Jubei of the evil eye,this all takes place prior to the pain attack and will coincide with that however many,many things will be different. )

A young man laying in the back of a wagon a dumpling stick in his mouth he looks over to the surroundings"ahhhh hey are we there yet,I wanna go to Ichiraku and flirt with ayame-chan and get some ramen and sake,though I so hate hangovers but, I just can't stop drinking,damn it ahhhhhhhhhh,damn when are we gonna get there"the spiky-haired teen yelled acting short tempered.  
a girl in the back stands up and begins to yell,one of Jubeis teammates a girl with big coke bottle glasses and long spiky black hair in a tight fitting red dress,her name was mighty midori"just be quite ok Jubei i know you miss Konoha but you gatta cam dows got its yous don't hears da others whinin yos gatz dat Jabai?"the odd talking green haired girl stated to him.

(i know there is a ton misspelled but, she has a strong accent).

Then another girl stands up another odd one,this girl was another member of his team a red head that dresses overly conservatively in a servant outfit carrying a large crate, her name is momoko but, no one knows her full name,"Yes Jubei-dono you must remain calm de arimasu. After all we all miss our hometown Jubei-dono I miss Kakashi-sama and Naru-chan de arimasu. We must try and remain calm after all we shall be there very soon Jubei-dono de arimasu" the strange girl says in a very emotionless tone her eyes cold like a dolls.

Jubei looked upset now he jumped up from his seat and crossed his arms"**Yeah,yeah whatever why are you two ganging up on me damn it?! **Hey kano-chan you miss your friends and hina-chan right?"

he pointed to the meek girl in the very back of the wagon she rather looked sick,"yes i do miss them."Couphing up blood with each cough the frail girl is dressed in a very tight fitting school girl outfit despite being 15 years old she was way underdeveloped and totally flat chested,"I'm sorry if I'm not very sociable today i'm feeling under the weather.....................I am sure i will be better soon"the sickly girl said as she kept coughing.

Jubei looked up past the hill they were on then he saw it and jumped up and down like a little kid,"Hey i see the village alright we're finally there,hey look at the hokage faces is that Tsunade-sama's face up there?"He pointd to the large stone face on the far right side,"I heard she took over as the hokage but i didn't believe it the legendary sucker is the new hokage,man i hope she doesn't bankrupt the village,oh well get ready konoha I'M BACK!"he decried loudly as he jumped from the wagon and began to run forward to the village.

meanwhile at the hokage mansion an Anbu had arrived to tell Tsunade the news that team 15,Jubei's team had returned after 5 years of being gone the Anbu ran to the front of of Tsunade's desk and stated his report"hokage-sama,hokage-sama bad news Yagyu Jubei Namikaze has returned from Demon-Country."  
Tsunade looked stunned she had never met the boy but she had heard stories,like how he was a violent boy and a disobedient prankster that was even wilder than any Inuzuka"WHAT! but, Sarutobi-sensei told him he couldn't return until he found the missing hokage scrolls and relic's,he had better have them and a written contract of the moon villages alliance too, or else that snake eyed perverts going right back there!"the hokage yelled loudly as she slammed her hands onto her desk.

Jubei had ran in through the gates and was laughing loudly"hahaha hell yeah we are finally here that took forever and my back is so stiff from that fucking wagon ride it would have been easier if we walked the fifteenth-hundred miles back well what are you guys gonna do now that were home?"he asked his teammates happy to be home after so long,  
Midori walked up and sighed"well maybe i should go see Gai-ojisan and tell him I'm back since i don't really know what else i could do"she sighed again as she looked at the village and began to walk off.

Momoko moving slowly toward the hokage tower said matter of factly"I must go and report to the new hokage on the success of our mission since Jubei-dono probably wont do it de arimasu"she decried as she kept moving slowly to the tower barley moving at all.  
the sickly girl was standing at the gate looking at the sky konoha's sky, a pale blue sky"I must go see my brothers and Hiagi-sama as a member of the Hyuga cadet branch it is my duty"she started coughing again then she began to wobble off looking like she could barley stand at all.

Jubei looked at the trio of odd girls he had been working with for the last few years they were like sisters to him and now their time was up their team was done"so we go are separate ways for now i guess,well maybe I'll go see Naru-chan he's probably gotten bigger than the last time i saw him,even after I left we kept in touch through the mail but, i still haven't seen him in 5 years well later you three"they then all walk off in different directions.

(to be continued sorry naruto and hinata haven't shown up yet oh and sakura,ino,neji,tenten,lee,hanabi,kiba,Sai,akamaru,shino,haku's ghost and gaara will make an appearance soon so stay tuned.)

Chapter:1 - a long awaited encounter brothers to the end!

(note Jubei's appearance: Jubei is six foot even with dark amethyst colored spiky hair but his side burns are long and his hair is tied in back going down to the middle of his back, his face is a long but handsome almost feminine look his eyes are yellowish gold like a topaz,he's often seen wearing a long and loose fitting white coat and baggy cargo pants and wears standard ninja sandal's that leave only his toes and heel exposed the only difference is that there purple not black)

Jubei was walking down the street all alone now after parting ways with his long time teammates he then began shouting"damn it its been 5 years now which way is it to my condo"He shouted to the sky with a sad sigh,"oh well maybe I'll stop by Ichiraku and flirt with ayame-chan, hmm maybe if Ataru is working he can take me home we are neighbors after all!?"he says as he hits his fist into his empty palm, saying that stuff aloud as he walks toward ichiraku.

Meanwhile at the hokage tower , Momoko is giving her report to Tsunade for the very first time, she looked up at the blond hokage her eyes showing no fear, no emotion at all" and that is what happened me and my team succeded in forgeing an alliance with the Demon Moon village thanks to Jubei-dono and we were even able to retrieve the stolen hokage relices and scrolls hokage-dono, just as the sandaime-dono ordered us too, de arimasu." The girl dressed as a maid said matter of factly to the busty village leader.  
tsunade looked over to the strange girl as shizune looked puzzeld at the girls lack of emoitions"well that is good news i guess bu,t remember it was my predecessor who gave you the mission as an attempted to exile you he probably never thought you'd complete the mission, well good job nonetheless just keep that pervy-snake eyed captain of yours out of trouble got it? I have enough of a problem keeping track of jiraiya and naruto got it!?"the blond elder women explained to the way younger girl.  
momoko bows deeply to the hokage her eyes now closed"hokage-dono i will try my best at this task you have given me i swear upon my life as feeble as it may be de arimasu"she leaves slowly walking and hauling that strange large carring case on her back as she walks down the steps and down to the streets,to go find her home that is if its still standing.

Jubei now at ichiraku sitting in a stool after wandering about a short while he ordered his ramen"thanks ayame-chan you know i swear you got even prettier than the last time I was home you know I don't come here just cause the ramens good but, also because i get to see your charming smiling face you know you and I are the same age so how about we go out some time well pretty lady hehheh?"he said his breath reeking of sake he was clearly drunk.

the waitress looks at her long time customer with a sigh,"uh no-no thanks"she blushes at the idea of her and jubei going out he was very handsome but, she was unsure of her exact feelings for the young Jonin, he had been gone for 5-long years"it wouldn't work out but thanks for the offer"ayame explained to her former crush.  
the 18-year old jonin looked up at ayame"damn it that always used to wok on her when we were younger why doesnt it work anymore?"he exclaimed sounding

Saded at her refusal he slumped sadly onto the counter,just then a very familiar young ninja walked in to get his dinner he saw Jubei sulking in his seat  
the blond boy walked up to the drunk older boy"oi Jubei-neechan that you? Been awhile bro"Naruto said as he looked at his former best friend.  
the purple-haired teen looked up and saw his old friend now nearly as tall as him"Naru-chan that you? Wow look at you your almost as tall as me and I see your not as kiddish looking anymore you grew into that face of yours haha"he said still totally smashed from all the sake he had drank.

Naruto sat down next to him with a look of pity on his face"damn your still drinking like that man? somethings never change I guess come on i'll take you to my place since yours is clear across the village"Naruto picks Jubei up bridal style and carries him off back to his house.

Naruto plops Jubei on his couch his cloths soaking from the rain and sake"man hard to believe your back in town one day and your drunk off your ass but, I guess it ok I mean you did look after me when we were younger so me taking you in is the least I can do"he looks at Jubei asleep he seemed so peaceful it brought back the memory of how they first met,it was a painful memory but,still very important and special.  
(this will be done in play format sorry ^_^).

6 year old naruto:ow ahg stop why why are you all hitting me all i did was hit 1 of you with a water balloon!

bully1:u deserved it you lil freak cuz you cant do anything right!(still hitting and kicking naruto)

bully2:yeah hahaha!(3 kids picking on 6-year old naruto)

Nine Year old Jubei:hey leave that kid alone or else got it*wam*(he hit 1 of the bully's and gave the kid a bloody-nose)

bully one:fine hes not worth it lets go!(they pick up there friend and runaway)

Nine year old Jubei:thats right run run you little cowards hey kid you ok(he helps Naruto up and puts a few bandades on over the gashes)there hey are you crying?

Six year old Naruto:b-bo*hic sob hic*i-im not crying i- just got something in my eye is all*hicsob*

Nine year old Jubei:look don't cry here have this(he gives Naruto a candybar)there you cant cry while your eating chocolate anyway my names Jubei, Yagyu Jubei ok now whats your name?

Six year old Narutro:Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto*hicsobhic*

Nine year old Jubei:Uzamki Naruto huh well where are you parents i should probably take you to them?

Six year old Naruto:I-I don't have any Iruka-sensei somtimes feeds me though but, i'm all alone*hicsob*

Nine year old jubei:look stop crying ok people will think i made you cry and your not alone cuz from now on im gonna be your big brother ok Naruto?

(end of flash back).

Naruto was till looking at Jubei smiling at his former onii-san"heh haven't thought about that in awhile well I'm tired guess I'll go to bed after I take off Jubei's booze and rain soaked clothes." He let out a loud yawn as he walked over to Jubei and began to remove his jacket under shirt and cargo pants,he then hung them out to dry and walked over to his bed room hoping to talk with Jubei tomorrow unaware of what was soon to come how Jubei's return would mark the beginning of a chain of event that would end with him finding true love.

The next morning,Jubei awoke with a loud yawn and a huge hangover"ahh man what a night I cant remember a thing, hey why am I naked and where the Hell am I?" his strong toned and yet lanky tan body lay exposed his black speedo like underwear remain on, he looks around and sees a picture of Naruto on a table by the window and figures it out while looking out the window he sees some one outside"hey whose that is that Hyuga Hinata, yeah i think it is?"

Hinata was hiding behind a tree outside Naruto's apartment looking at the apartment she looks at the window and then saw Jubei"wh-who is that he looks familiar?she can see jubei looking at her so she slids further behind the tree in order to remain hidden,"did did that man see me? I-I hope not, I'm trying to surprise naruto and if Naruto or that man saw me my plan would be ruined"say letting out huge blush while holding a bento box and a thermos of homemade ramen with a note attached it simply read from:Hinata.

Jubei stood at the window still thinking about who he saw"hmmm if i remember right kano-chans eldest brother said that Hinata might have a huge crush on Naruto, maybe i should go talk to kyo later today to confirm but, first a nice hot shower to help wake me up"Jubei let out another huge yawn as he walked over to the shower wondering what to do.

to be continued...........

(I know grammar sucks this story is way old I found it while I was digging through some old files of mine,and I suck at self editing.)


End file.
